Holly Hazen
Holly Lynette Hazen is an immortal child who was turned in May of 1936. Biography ''Early Life '' Holly Lynette was born in 1930 to parents who immediately handed her off to a nurse and never gave her so much as a glance. The nurse didn't give her any affection; she only fed her and kept her clothed. Her father was shot and killed in an alley behind a bar one night when she was three, and her mother killed herself afterwards in despair. The nurse was left jobless and quit. After that Holly was taken to an orphanage. The woman in charge of the orphanage at least gave a damn about the children under her care, but she was careless and absentminded. The older kids tried to take care of the little ones but couldn't take care of everyone on their own. When most of the children were outside playing, Holly wandered off by herself and got lost. She never found her way back to the orphanage; the others never found her; and so began her life on the street. She was actually "adopted" by an elderly man named Isaac who lived on the streets as well, but he was in poor health himself already and couldn't do much to care for the little girl. He gave her over half of what food he could scavenge, but he died of old age, starvation, and general sickness just after her fifth birthday. So once again she was on her own. She had learned what she could about how to hide from people who might not have her best interests at heart, how to evade the police, and how to find food (though that was extremely difficult for her, being only five years old). She could only find the bare minimum of what she needed, but she was extremely good at hiding and being evasive. In March of 1936, a vampire named Andrew found her, and though the Volturi had already outlawed immortal children many years ago, he turned her on a whim. He taught her what he could about their kind (She couldn't comprehend everything) and he taught her the vampire laws. When he had been with her for about six months, he grew tired of being around a small child all the time and abandoned his 'project'. Aro later learned of what he had done and had him executed, but they were never able to find the girl. After he left her, she lived part of that year invisible. She was too scared to actually come out in the open -- she knew that she was an illegal creation. She finally did make herself visible again, but she still had no one to teach her right from wrong, or even how to hunt without making a spectacle of herself. He had always brought the humans to her, rather than wasting time hunting with her. She had to "teach" herself, so of course it didn't go so well. In her third year as a vampire, she had become completely feral and went on a killing spree across the United States, although she didn't mean for it to turn out the way it did. She had just had an extreme loss of control. The Volturi heard of the killing spree and sent Saoirse and Alec to dispose of the child, but she was never found, because she turned herself invisible again. As she tends to make such messes when she hunts, other covens are often blamed for the crime. In 2012, she came to Washington -- she does not have a permanent residence anywhere -- and then left again, but returned in April of 2014. Physical Appearance She is very thin, because as a human she nearly starved before her Turn. Her hair is a dark red color and curly, falling in ringlets past the middle of her back. She has crimson eyes that were once green. Personality and Traits She has a very sweet personality and is very quick to form attachments. However, she grew up mostly on the streets and only had her maker with her for a few months after she was turned, so she does not understand right from wrong and is kind of feral when meeting new people. She has a bad habit of snarling and baring her teeth, or leaving messes when she hunts. Powers and Abilities She can make herself invisible to others. When she is invisible, her scent is almost completely undetectable. This ability stems from the way she always had to hide when she was human; it's like a defense mechanism that developed into something more potent after her turn. Relationships Aurelie Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Children Category:Original Characters